My Little Pony: Lost and Found
by AVP5
Summary: My first MLP story and sorry if the title sucks. The girls have lost their memories and find themselves in the human world. They are found by a human who raises them as his own, but what will happen when they regain their memories? Will they return home or stay? Read on to find out.
1. Chapter 1

**Okay, so I decided to try this story after I came across the picture that inspired me to make the one-shot and after reading stories. Okay, so for those who don't know this I made the one-shot called "Lost" and I was debating if I should do this. The pic I got it based off of the pic I found on Devintart called "Let this be our prayer". Since then I watched the show and still watch it as a guilty pleasure show.**

 **However, this won't be like my other stories. This will have no dialogue. Why? Cause I wanted to try something different and yes it will be a lot like the "My Little Dashie" series.**

 **This will be different, but I hope you all still like this. Now then, let us see how the first chapter goes. I don't own anything from My Little Pony. It is own by Hasbro. Also, thank you to Beavernator for the picture, now let the story begin.**

 **Prologue**

 _Canada (Unknown pov)_

It was raining outside my home. It's been this way almost all week. It wouldn't be much of a problem, but it is becoming a pain in the ass since I have to do a lot of my chores outside. Hard to do when you trying not to get wet, get caught in the mud, and get into an accident while doing my chores.

Normally I would wait till the next day to get my stuff done or wait till the rain dies down. From the looks of things it doesn't appear to lighten up. So, I decided to grab my things. I put on my boots, my raincoat, and my gloves.

I walked outside and went directly to grab the wood I had cut earlier. I got them all and head towards the patio where thankfully I had set up a roof. To keep my patio from getting wet and where I keep my grill. I normally don't do use it, but it nice to have it around just in case.

My chores are not done yet though. I walk back into the rain to lift up the small wooden door to let the small canal I made around the garden I made. Had to let the water out so it won't drown the plants. Bad enough the rain is already doing the drowning. Once I got that done I needed to take out my digger to deepen the trench.

Once I finished getting that part now I needed to check on the fences.

Lately they have been weakening due to the rain, which caused the ground under them to loosen up. The wind that blew by yesterday didn't help either as it loosened the fence. Wouldn't be a problem if it was a normal fence. However, I used wiring to help keep any animals from coming in so I had to make sure they didn't break off.

I fixed it that same day, but I had to make sure it was holding up. Otherwise it's another four hours I have to work on to fix this stupid fence and survive the cold. Thankfully the fences were fine, but I did need to secure them only a bit more just in case. Thankfully this only took me a few minutes and with that I was finally done.

I head inside and took off my raincoat. I left the boots by the door to dry up and threw the raincoat in the basket to clean it later.

I head to the living room where I turned on the TV. The weatherman explains that the rain will end by tomorrow, which I am hoping is true. The guy has been known to be wrong a lot.

And here I thought the weathermen in America were bad. I thought to myself as I go to the kitchen to grab some dinner.

Thankfully the pizza I ordered two days ago was still good. I put it in the oven to heat it up, when I received a phone call.

I walk over and to see who it is. It was my coworker. Letting me know she won't be able to make it out due to the rain, but promised she would come by tomorrow. I knew why she was coming over. She wanted to probably let me know the bosses are driving her crazy and she needs someone to talk to so she knows how to shut them up.

We both work at as Park Rangers and she is in charge of the park. At least keeping it from falling apart thanks to the last guy who was in charge. However, lately the bosses have been causing her trouble due to the new rules she made. Claiming she can't do that or their investors don't like this and how they feel the park should be run more like a business.

She goes to me to help deal with them without killing them all. My advice for to deal with them is tell them to shut the hell up and let her do her damn job that we almost didn't have cause the last guy in charged almost send the place crashing to the ground.

But that's just me. Not sure if she will finally go down that route yet. For now though, I will just enjoy my vacation time.

Once the pizza is ready I sat down on the couch, turned on my Hulu, and prepared to put on the Conjuring movie when all of a sudden I saw a bright light engulfed outside my house. I jumped out of my couch and fell behind the furniture trying to adjust my sight. Once it came back I got off the floor and grabbed from under my couch my baseball bat.

I go to the window and saw nothing there. Could it have been a bolt of lightning? Maybe? But then again if it was then he would have notice where it got hit.

If it is though he shouldn't be near a window and closed the blinds. As long as the power is still on I don't care what it was. Even if it did take the power he has a generator. So, he goes to put the bat away when he heard some noises coming from outside.

I got to the door to see through the peephole. Nothing was there. He couldn't see anyone or anything. He didn't know why but he was worried this might lead to a horror movie.

He goes to his living room to see his Netflix is on the Conjuring, but right now with what happened he lost the mood to watch the movie. So, he turned it off and goes to Hulu to watch some old episodes of Seinfeld.

However, I soon heard the noises again, only this time it sounded like someone crying. I figured it must be my imagination since there is no one that lives near where I live and he knew no one would come out here to camp. I tried to ignore this when I heard a loud thunder noise roaring over the house and soon I heard what sounded like tiny screams and crying.

Okay, that definitely sounds like little kids crying. I am not imagining it.

I go to grab my raincoat and opened the door. I look around wondering where the noises is coming from, until I looked down. To my surprise I see on my doorstep a basket. Not of human babies though like I thought I would find, but instead of fillies.

I have seen a lot of stuff being found on my doorstep before, but a basket of fillies is the first for me. Turning on the front lights allowed me to get a better look of these fillies to find they aren't ordinary ones. All are different colors, one has wings, and two of them have horns. Okay, its official I should not have tried drinking that fruit smoothie.

I then noticed them looking up me with their colored eyes, which began to get watery. As soon as they saw me they began wailing in fear trying to get out of the basket they are in.

Probably on instinct since baby animals show sign of fear in front of a complete stranger or something bigger than them that isn't their mother. I couldn't blame them though. If I was in their position I would be scared too.

As they began moving around one of them got knocked out of the basket. It was the orange filly, who began crying.

On instinct I kneeled down to help pick her up. As soon as I tried to grab her she begins trashing around, while the others cried for her. However, once I picked her up I held her close and began trying to calm her down. Rocking her in my hands carefully, while helping get her warm.

It appears to be working as she began calming down once she saw I was not going to hurt her. The others also appear to be calm as well as they see the little filly is okay. I gently put her back in the basket with the others who appear happy to see her back with them. I pick the basket up and took them inside.

I closed the door behind me and turned on the heater to help make the place warm.

I took them to the laundry where I figured is a good place to keep them warm. I took out a large blanket then set it up around the floor. Once that was done I took out a towel that was in the dryer then began setting it up. I turned around to notice the fillies appear curious of their new surroundings.

One of them appears to try getting a better look of this room when she fell out of the basket. It was the blue one with the rainbow mane. She began to cry as I kneel down to pick her up gently like the orange one. I soon began comforting her like her friend until she calmed down.

Soon the others began leaving the basket too, but I didn't want them to get hurt. So, I set the blue one down and helped them all down.

Once they got on the soft blanket they began looking around. Curious now of the soft floor they are on.

One of them though seems to turn towards me. One with the white coat and purple mane. She goes up to me and begins crying. I don't know why though since she didn't appear hurt. Still, I kneeled down and picked her up, up, but the moment I did the orange and blue ones began crying too.

So, I kneeled down to pick them up, but the moment I did they all began giggling. Okay, now that is weird since I know animals don't giggle like humans. It also felt like they were trying to get my attention. The moment I did though I saw the two fillies sticking their tongue out at the white one, which confirms my theory.

These fillies are no ordinary fillies. I could tell already though since one is what I figure is a Pegasi, while the other two are Unicorns? But how? I thought they were myths?

One of the fillies though sneezed softly and that snapped me back into focus. I had to get them dry so I used the towel to dry them all up. Making sure they are okay too without any injuries on them.

I left the room for a moment too to get some bottles from my office and began filling them with milk. I also began heating them up to try feeding them. I keep some supplies with me at home just for situations like this.

Once I got back the fillies continued exploring around the room. The pink one and the blue one appear to be looking up at the steps to try getting out of the room. The purple, orange, and white fillies were in front of the washer wondering what it is. The yellow one though stayed near the basket and appeared shy.

Wanting to gain her trust I kneel down and moved my hand out to see if I can gain her trust like I have done with other animals. She stared at me for a minute before she began sniffing my hand and began to nuzzle it with her muzzle. I began to laugh when I felt her muzzle tickle my hand.

This caused the yellow filly to move her head towards my hand, sniffed it, and began nuzzling it with her muzzle. Soon the others noticed this and began doing the same. Feeling safe around me as I gained their trust. I soon got them all some of the milk and to my surprise they all finished the bottles.

These fillies were really hungry. Couldn't blame them though.

After an hour the six fillies began to yawn showing how exhausted they are. I left the room for a minute to grab some pillows and a blanket that is big enough for them all. Setting the pillows down, I gently placed each filly on them so they can get comfortable. I then placed the blanket on them and waited for them to fall asleep.

It wasn't before long that I could hear the sounds of gentle snoring that came from the six fillies as they have fallen to sleep.

Still, I didn't want to take any risk of them waking up and I am not here so I grabbed my own pillow then lie down next to them. All while trying to figure out what to do with them. Even wondering where they came from.

Who brought them here? Did they arrive after that bright light emerged? Is it related? And what will happen tomorrow?

My questions stopped when I heard the six fillies sleeping soundly near me. I sighed softly and figured this is something I can worry about later as I soon began drifting off to sleep. Wondering how things will go now that I am caring for these six fillies. These six strange fillies.

 **That's the end of the chapter folks and hopefully you all like this. Yeah, it is a little like the one-shot, but like I said no dialogue. Best not to try since when I get to the girls grown up I will not get hate messages or struggle trying to figure out how to write their dialogue the way it is done. Still, I hope you all like this. And we will see how the girls do in the human world raised by a human.**

 **Is this going to be like "My Little Dashie"? Well, no, but it was inspired by it. Along with other stories of MLP. So, I hope this one goes well.**

 **If you like how this went then please leave some reviews. If you didn't like this then don't leave a flame review please. Those are not welcomed here. Take care everyone and see you all next time.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Okay, so here we go with the second chapter. I hope everyone is ready for this second chapter of this story. First off all thanks to everyone for the reviews. I appreciate it so much and for how many are supporting this story.**

 **I am so glad many like how this went and I hope more will continue to like what else I have in store here. Also, as I explained in the last chapter this will be without dialogue. It will mostly be the point of view of the character, but no dialogue.**

 **Want to see how this goes without any dialogue. Glad the first chapter went with this idea. So I hope it continues. Also, again got the idea to do this after seeing the pics on Deviantart "Lost" and "Let this be our Prayer".**

 **This will be different, but I hope you all still like this. Now then, let us see how the first chapter goes. I don't own anything from My Little Pony. It is own by Hasbro. Also, thank you to Beavernator for the picture, now let the story begin.**

 **Chapter II**

 _Canada (Unknown pov)_

Five years, that's how long it has been since that night I found the little fillies that night and took them in to raise them.

It is still hard to believe that it has been that long since I first found them and since I decided to keep them. In all honesty I wasn't sure if I should have kept them. I mean, these weren't ordinary fillies.

These were ones that came from another world or at least I thought so. What other explanation could there be to explain these six colored fillies, two of which are unicorns, and one of them is a Pegsai. Not to mention they each had some sort of strange markings on their flanks. Each one appearing to be different symbols of different things.

They also appeared after that bright light outside my home. So, I figured this must be one of those sci-fi mumbo jumbo things where people are brought in from another dimension. Except of a sexy alien woman who wants to do it with me I got six little fillies to raise. Well, I figured it was too good to be true.

They also began making noises that sound like what babies make when they try to speak. This didn't surprise me though since if they came from another world then it was possible they could speak like humans can. At least, that's what I believe. Only time would tell.

I had intended to tell my friends about this or take them to someone who might be able to help me figure out more about this. But, I was concerned what would happen if they fell into the hands of some government agents. I couldn't stomach the idea of some crazy scientist dissecting these innocent fillies just to find out about them. So, as much as I knew this would be a big problem for me I chose to raise them in secrecy.

The first few months were rather tough. I had to keep the fillies clean, keep them from getting hurt, and get them to listen to me. Luckily the listening part didn't take so long to do. Keeping them out of trouble was a lot tougher though.

Once all six fillies got used to me and my surroundings they began exploring around the house. Looking through every room, looking at all the things I own, and even ending up hiding from me. It took me hours to find them all and to keep them from hiding again. Once I got them all in one room I worked on baby-proofing the house.

The next thing I worked on was coming up with some names for them. I thought about cute names one would name their pets, but the little fillies were a lot smarter than they look.

They would turn down the names I offered them and would cry if I tried picking out some bad ones. Seriously though, how is Fluffy a bad name?

Finally, I went with the names that they seem to like or I managed to put together using the symbols on their flanks.

The orange one went with the name Applejack, like the cereal, which made me chuckle when she chose the name. The white one went with the name Rarity, due to how rare her she is next to the others. The Pink one I called Pinkie Pie. Originally it was just Pinkie, but I felt like she needed something else to go with it and Pie came when she showed her love for the pie I got for them.

The rainbow filly I gave her the name Rainbow Dash. For the color of her mane, but also how unlike her other sisters she is always trying to go fast. The yellow filly I gave her the name Fluttershy. For her shyness and how she flutters her wings lightly unlike Rainbow Dash. As for the purple one she was a tough one to pick out her name.

I focused on the symbol on her flank and then got an idea for the name…Twilight. She likes the name and accepted it.

Months passed and as I predicted they soon began saying words. Small words, but over time they spoke more and more. Years soon passed and the girls were growing. I raised them as much as I could, while keeping them a secret from everyone else.

I did this not only to make sure they stay safe, but also because I have grown to care for the girls. Even after one day they called me…daddy.

It was a surreal moment for me when those very words came from these six fillies. It is true I cared for them and looked out for them, but to be seen as their father. I never imagine that crossing my mind. This only motivated me even more to make sure I keep them safe.

I don't plan on them getting hurt or be taken from me. I plan to keep them safe, but I also plan to help them celebrate.

I don't know when their exact day of birth is so I decided to mark the day I found them as their official birthday. I didn't mind doing this though since even while working at the park we also celebrated the birthday of the animals we rescued.

Of course, none of them were magical ponies or could fly like them.

Still, today was a special day for them and I planned to also tell them the truth. The truth about how I found them. I knew they had questions about that. They aren't stupid and knew the different between them and me.

However, I had to wait to tell them till tonight. I had to go to work, while using the chance to get their gifts.

Fortunately, I left Twilight in charge. With her around she will make sure her sisters stay out of trouble…I hope.

 _(Twilight's pov)_

I finished writing up a checklist of things for me and my sisters to do on this day. A very important day where my sisters and I celebrate our fifth birthday. We knew our daddy is going to be busy with work and wouldn't be back till later. So, he left me in charge to keep an eye on my sisters and make sure they stay out of trouble.

Dad has been that way ever since we were little. We figure he is just worried about us and just wants to make sure we are safe. However, as we grew older I could see why he is worried.

We all knew we were different.

We weren't like the other animals from the book and TV. We knew it and we didn't mind. We accepted what we were and kept it a secret. So no one knows about us, but it didn't mean we couldn't go out to play with daddy.

Dad grew some apple trees, which Applejack helped take care of. She seem to have a knack for helping care for the apples, even bucking them from the trees. This leads me to believe that Applejack might grow up to want to be a farmer. Something she doesn't seem to mind.

Pinkie Pie is amazing in baking so many delicious sweets. Candy, cake, pies, you name it. She loves cooking, but also wants to try learning to cook more than sweets. Since dad brought up how we need more than deserts in our diets.

Rarity helps design some clothes for us to wear while we're outside. I don't know how she got into it, but we think it has something to do with the fashion magazines dad kept around the house. Rarity would read through them all and drew her own designs. Even messed with dad's uniforms a couple of times, which he didn't like, but never said a word about it.

Fluttershy has been a big help for dad when it comes to caring for the animals. Anytime he comes home with an injured critter, Fluttershy was there to help him. She read up a lot of books on how to care for injured animals. Even could speak to them, which came in handy when that momma bear came by looking for her cubs.

Rainbow Dash though has been the most difficult for dad to keep an eye on. Ever since Rainbow learned to fly she has been flying nonstop. Always going fast, flying high in the sky, and would even on occasion fly outside of the view of dad. This always scared him, but she knew better and always came home…only to be grounded a few tmes.

As for me? Well, I enjoyed helping dad care for my sisters. Even when he is gone I would read a lot of books and practice with my magic to help protect my sisters. Even make up some spells to hide them if a human came by. I still don't know how it is possible we are able to do all these things, but we don't seem to care.

We're just glad to be here with daddy and hope to make this a fun birthday for us all.

I made my way downstairs where I see my sisters are at. Pinkie Pie is in the kitchen baking the cake, cupcakes, pie, and something she learned from some British guy who yells at other cooks. Applejack is with our sister Rarity helping hang the banner, while making sure the balloons are ready. Fluttershy and Rainbow Dash are seen putting on their sweaters.

I knew they plan to go outside to clear the weather around our home. Something for some reason daddy was surprised to see them do.

Normally I would question it too since I knew it is impossible to move or even touch the clouds since they are well clouds. However, my sisters somehow found a way to not only touch them, but manipulate them as well. There literally no way this is possible, but after spending time with my sisters I learned to…somewhat let it go. Although I am still working on how this is possible,

I round my sisters up to let them know about our job for the day. Once Pinkie Pie finishes with the cake she will be in charge of cooking up dinner. And no, desert does not count.

I then task Rarity to go with Fluttershy to help with making sure her little woodland critters don't show up. Since they have a tendency to show up to our parties unannounced or Fluttershy invites them to feed them.

Applejack I have her helping keep an eye on Rainbow Dash. To make sure she won't try showing off while clearing the sky and attract any attention.

Dad has warned her not to do any showboating or fly around too far from home. I couldn't blame him though. From what I have read if other people saw my sister they will be scared. So, we warned her not to go too far and stay close to home.

Applejack reassured me she will make sure our sister does not go too far from home. Even though Rainbow Dash reassured us she will not fly too far. My sisters soon took off to get everything ready, while I begin marking off their task with my checklist.

As for me? Well, I plan to help Pinkie Pie with the cooking. Making sure she will be okay when she cooks the food.

Good thing is I learned how to cook as well. So, I'll be able to lend her a hand.

However, dad won't let us use the oven to cook anything too advance. So, we'll be cooking up something simple. Pasta for us and a separate batch with shrimp in it for dad. What could go…wait. Is that smoke I smell?

I hear my sister screaming from the kitchen. I rush over to find Pinkie looking for the fire extinguisher after setting the pasta on fire. I sighed as I grab the fire extinguisher with my magic and rushed over.

This is going to be a long birthday as I go to help Pinkie Pie contain the fire. While hoping my sisters will be okay…

 **That's the end of the chapter folks and went with doing more of a point of view also with the other girls. For now, it is with Twilight. The others will be next time. We will see how they all do while getting ready for their birthday. Without causing any trouble while daddy is out.**

 **How will that go? Will they make sure no one finds out about them? How will they react when they find out the truth? Will they be fine with it?**

 **Check out the next chapter to find out. Also, thanks to those who left reviews for the first chapter. I am so glad for the four who left their comments and for the followers who are following this. I appreciate it guys and hope you like how this went.**

 **Also, keep in mind the updates won't be weekly. Got to do this while the first week of school went by smoothly. But now…it is going to be long and hard. So, going to try finding a way to balance all of this out.**

 **If you like how this went then please leave some reviews. If you didn't like this then don't leave a flame review please. Those are not welcomed here. Take care everyone and see you all next time.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Okay, so here we go with the third chapter. I hope everyone is ready for this and will like what is going to happen with the Mane 6 for their birthday. First off all thanks to everyone for the reviews. I appreciate it so much and for how many are supporting this story.**

 **Sorry for taking so long on this. Work and classes have been getting harder to balance out, especially for my stories. Still, I hope you all like how this is going to go. So, please be patient guys for more on what is going to happen next**

 **Also, as I explained in the last chapter this will be without dialogue. It will mostly be the point of view of the character, but no dialogue. Want to see how this goes without any dialogue. Glad the first chapter went with this idea. So I hope it continues.**

 **And, again got the idea to do this after seeing the pics on Deviantart "Lost" and "Let this be our Prayer". I don't own anything from My Little Pony. It is own by Hasbro. Also, thank you to Beavernator for the picture, now let the story begin.**

 **Chapter III**

 _Canada (Applejack's pov)_

Rainbow Dash and I walked along the path that dad made for us to go on. He made sure it didn't look like a hiking trail so he left it covered in leaves, but left markings for us to follow. It's a good thing he also taught us how to survive in the wild if we ever got lost. Well, mostly me, Fluttershy, and Twilight.

Rainbow felt she could find home by flying, Rarity didn't like to go camping cause of how dirty it was, and Pinkie Pie…just finds her way home. Out of nowhere and with no explanation of how she got back.

Still, it was nice to go out with my sister to help get things ready for our birthday. Even if she can get a bit over the top when she clears the clouds.

Once we arrive to the lake I took out the map that Twilight made. She learned how to use dad's laptop and saw how the weather today will looks. So, we have to try moving the clouds away from our home just a bit so it won't rain. Just long enough before we have the rest of the party indoor.

I instructed Rainbow Dash to follow Twilight's instruction. I could tell my sister didn't like to follow the instructions our sister made. Mostly because she likes to do things her way. She honestly believes she knows what she is doing and doesn't need instructions to do it.

Rainbow prepared to go flying, but I gave her not a warning. Rather I told her she needed to be careful and not to be reckless.

Rainbow rolled her eyes and puts on her goggles before flying up into the sky. I took out my binoculars and look up to see what she is doing. So far so good. She is doing as Twilight instructed…but doesn't mean she won't change her mind.

However, I reminded her how last year she tried doing things her way and how much trouble she got with dad. I know she wants to go fly around and go fast. But we know how dangerous it is. Dad says humans are not ready for us and would take this the wrong way.

As I watched her move the last bit of clouds I called for her to come down. However, she decided to go off to try looking around to make sure no one ruins the party. I yelled at her through the radio to come back and not do something dumb. But it was too late.

I took off after her as I kept calling out her name. That mare is more of a stubborn mule than a Pegasi.

I managed to spot her going near some trees when I stopped after hearing something behind me. I gasped when I saw a large Grizzly Bear chasing me. I began screaming for my sister as I try to lose the bear. Dad and Fluttershy told us never to run from a bear, but I doubt playing dead will stop this bear.

I kept on running until I tripped over a tree branch and fell to the ground. I tried to get up quickly, but the bear had caught up to me and got ready to attack me when Rainbow Dash flew by and hits the bear in the face.

The bear fell down as I see my sister coming to my aid. She helps me up, while motioning for me to get going. I told her I wasn't going to leave her alone with this bear since I knew that is what she wants to do. I took out my lasso and told her to keep it distracted.

She listened to me, for once and did as I told her. She flies up above the bear as it recovered from the hit and tried to attack her. I grabbed the rope with my mouth and begin wrapping it around the bear's legs. I then tied one of its arms around and then tie the rope to a nearby tree.

Rainbow and I grab the rope then pull together causing the bear to fall down.

My sister began celebrating with what we did, but right now I was more ticked off than happy. I yelled at her for running off like what she did and almost getting us killed. I warned her about what she did and how she endangered us again. I could see she looked hurt, but I couldn't help but be upset.

She did it again and this time I almost got mauled. Of course, once I calmed down from my temper I began talking to her in a much softer tone. I told her she needed to be careful and how I am glad she saved me. But I asked her what would have happened had she not come back?

What if the bear did get me? What would she tell our sisters? What would she tell dad? Is it worth flying around if it means we got hurt?

I knew what I said was harsh, but I had to be honest with her. She needed to know I'm not mad at her, but I am scared of what will happen if she doesn't listen.

It appears to work as she apologizes and promises never to disobey us again. I walked over and gave her a big hug, while trying to hold back my tears. Once we broke the hug I saw her trying to do the same thing. Despite the tough attitude she had, I knew she was scared too.

I heard some noises nearby and see our sisters coming by. Fluttershy and Rarity claimed they heard some noises, but their attention turns to the bear. The bear is recovering from the fall and tries to break free. Fluttershy though didn't seem worried as she walks over and begins speaking to the bear.

Hey, don't ask us. We don't know how she even talks to the bear or any of the animal. It's one of her gifts. Her special gift when it comes to animals.

She spoke to the bear and the bear speaks back. After about a minute, Fluttershy releases the bear and the bear begins to leave.

Once we were sure he was gone I got my rope and asked her what she said. Flutttershy says 'the bear is sorry for what happened and was just hungry'. So, she told the bear where to find some yummy salmon. The bear accepted this and took off, but not before apologizing for what he did.

Again, I don't know how she does it, but I am so glad our sister is good with animals.

Rarity on the other hand, while wearing a fancy hat and sunscreen on her nose tells us it is time to return home. They finished with their task and feels they should go back before they get more dirty than how we are now. Or rather, how I am right now since she was looking at me when she said this. Oh she is very lucky it is our birthday otherwise I would toss her into the mud.

 _Meanwhile (Twilight's pov)_

I saw in the kitchen as I checked off the food Pinkie Pie and I finished making. The baked goods were easy to make without any burning. Making a salad was just as easy as baking a cake. Now, making pasta and salmon were a lot tougher.

I guess it is mostly because we don't eat a lot of pasta since dad says we shouldn't eat food that are not healthy for us. Or rather, not good for ponies. Yet, we ate a lot of sweets and yet we never had any problems. Not even when we get our teeth checked.

Yet another mystery I wish to solve, especially around Pinkie. That mare eats more baked goods than we do and yet always has perfect teeth. How strange. Anyways, the pasta was more for dad to have to go with his salmon, which also got burned since Pinkie tried cooking it like she saw on that show she saw.

The one with the British guy who yells at people and call them names. Even animal names, which was weird.

We may not eat meat, but our dad does. Mostly the meat that doesn't contain any cute animals that Fluttershy knows about. He tried to eat tofu, but we knew he couldn't get through it. So, we let it slide a bit, especially when it comes to fish.

I told Pinkie we should try making the pasta again and try adding in some shrimps. Pinkie though pointed out that we didn't have any more shrimps and we only have a little bit of pasta.

Oh this is not going exactly like how I planned. I thought we had more food to cook and were more prepared for this. I began breathing easily though when I remembered it was fine. Dad won't get home for another few hours.

So, it will all be okay and we can still fix this. Maybe we can cook something else.

Pinkie suggested we try cooking up chicken, but I pointed out how we don't have any chicken. She then suggested some meatballs with what is left of the pasta. However, the meat was used up from yesterday when dad made his stew for lunch when he went to work. Pinkie then suggested we try cooking up some Ratatouille like from the movie we saw.

I liked that idea and I knew dad could like this a lot…except I pointed out how we have none of the ingredients for it.

It was fine though. I could use my magic to teleport us to the market, disguise ourselves as humans thanks to a spell I came up with, and get the food done before…

Suddenly, the phone begins to ring. I rushed over and answered the phone. It was from dad. He was letting us know he is getting our early from work and is heading back.

He will be home in 45 minutes. I kept my cool though and I told dad we will be here waiting for him. I hung up the phone and turned to Pinkie Pie as I began to panic. I told her dad will be home soon and we are out of time.

So, I told her to go find our sisters and get them back here in time to finish up. Get cleaned up, get dressed, and get ready for dad.

Pinkie though asked, what are we going to do for the food. I took a deep breath and knew what I needed to do. I would have to go with Plan C. If we couldn't cook the food or make some new one then that leaves me with one last option.

 _*30 minutes later* (Normal pov)_

A human woman around her 20s is seen placing 20 boxes of pizza on the counter as she turns to the customer before her. A woman wearing a coat, a hoodie, and sunglasses indoor. She also appears to be holding on to the counter so she wouldn't fall. The employee would question this, but she is about to end her shift so why question this?

She tells the customer the price of the pizza and waits for the payment. The customer pulls out from her coat some money and places it on the counter before telling the employee to keep the change. She grabs the pizza boxes and begins wobbling out of the store. All while making sure not to drop the pizza.

The woman asks her if she needs some help, but the customer reassures her she is fine and makes it out of the store. The woman begins wobbling behind the store and looks around to make sure she isn't seen. Once she is sure she is free and the cameras are off she teleports away in a bright purple light.

The woman arrives back home as the coat disappears and the woman is revealed to be Twilight in her pony form once more. She sets the pizzas down on the table and sighed in relief.

Yes, she perfected turning into a human, but soon remembered why she didn't try it before. The spell makes her human, but doesn't get rid of her purple skin. So, if she appeared outside to the public then they would freak out. Still, she got the pizzas, Pinkie Pie sets up the rest of the food in the living room, her sisters got back in time, and all got cleaned up.

Now, all they needed was…

The door opened and in came their father. Who arrived 15 minutes earlier than expected. He approached the mares and smiled as he shows a large bag that he carried in. He opens the bag and reveals the gifts inside before telling the girls…Happy Birthday.

 **There we go with the end of the chapter and yes once more it isn't long. Still, I hope everyone liked it. Yep, the girls are now going to have their party. Good news for them I bet and lucky for Applejack her sister saved her from a bear maul.**

 **I also want to thank you all for the reviews. I appreciate it guys and the support I am getting with this story. I thought it wouldn't go well, but I was wrong. So, thanks for proving me wrong.**

 **Also, keep in mind the updates won't be weekly. Classes are getting harder now and not getting this out as fast as I hoped I would. Still, I hope you are all okay with this. And will be patient too for more.**

 **If you like how this went then please leave some reviews. If you didn't like this then don't leave a flame review please. Those are not welcomed here. Take care everyone and see you all next time.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Okay, so here we go with the fourth chapter. Man, I am so sorry for taking so long on this story. Been very busy with my other projects that I forgot about this. Thankfully I was able to finish it quickly and had my nieces to thank for this.**

 **They helped me get back to work on this and I am glad to be back on it. I want to thank everyone for the reviews and support of the story. I appreciate it and hope you like what happens in this chapter. Also, for those who are new to the story let me fill you in on the story.**

 **Okay, so there is no dialogue for the story. This is something I wanted to try to see how it works. However, I do include POVs from characters. But there is no dialogue as I said before. Also, this is an idea I got after reading the My Little Dashie story.**

 **I love the story and it inspired me to make this one. One where all six of the Mare 6 are fillies. All being found by a human and he cares for them. They are young though so this is before they are the right age from when we saw them in the series…well you get the idea.**

 **So, now let's see how the chapter goes with the birthday of the girls and see how they celebrate their day together. Also, again got the idea also after seeing the pics on Deviantart "Lost" and "Let this be our Prayer". I don't own anything from My Little Pony. It is own by Hasbro.**

 **Also, thank you to Beavernator for the picture, now let the story begin.**

 **Chapter IV**

 _Canada (Unknown pov)_

I came back home after going out buying gifts for the girls. I was just glad I got time off and was able to use it to go shopping. It wasn't easy though. Oh sure I know what the girls each like and they all don't have the same tastes.

It was finding the gifts that was a pain in the ass. That's the price I get for living in a small town that doesn't have a big fancy mall. The only place I knew where they have a mall that might have the stuff is hours from here. I could have gone up to get them, but I didn't like spending too much time away from the girls.

I was always worried someone might find them or they might run into some trouble. The benefits of my job is it's not far where I live. So if something happens I can always sneak away to check on the girls. But if I go somewhere I make sure it isn't three or four hours away.

Luckily for me, today they had a festival where they were selling things. So, this made shopping easier for me.

I saw down in the living room after we finished eating pizza and cake. I am still amazed that the girls could eat this food without getting sick. Just glad I got them some vegetables to eat after the junk food they ate. So, I can make sure they have a balanced meal.

We sat around the living room where I handed the girls each of their gifts. Each one in the same color package and ribbon as the mane of the girls.

The first was Rarity. I got her a nice silver scarf. It was both soft and fashionable. At least, I thought it was and thankfully Rarity thought so too.

Okay, so maybe the girls weren't all easy to buy a gift. Rarity was a tough one to find a gift for, especially if it isn't fashionable or sparkly.

The next one to go is Fluttershy. I was able to get her a baby bunny. Fluttershy gasped and held the baby bunny in her hooves. Oh she fell in love with the little bunny and promised to take good care of her…well um him after we found out the gender of the baby.

Applejack is up next and I was able to get her a cowboy boots. I had to buy four of them for her to use and they were made for work. Applejack did love helping around the house and even work outside a lot. So, I got her some boots to wear so she wouldn't prick herself and hurt her hooves.

Applejack loved the boots and put them on to try them out. She looked good in them. She did love western stuff ever since she saw the old John Wayne movies I had in my room. Just glad she prefers a lasso than an actual weapon…although that lasso was a dangerous weapon if she wanted it to be one.

Pinkie Pie is next and it was a challenge to find a gift for Pinkie that she could use a lot. Mostly because she already has a lot of party stuff and her own baking oven, which was originally a toy. Until Twilight helped make it more like an oven since the food Pinkie cooked tasted off. But then as luck would have it I found the perfect gift for my party girl.

It was a confetti cannon. A small one for her size and it safe for her to use. Pinkie fell in love with it right away and thanked me for the gift before she began using it.

Rainbow Dash was next and I knew she would love this gift. Applejack told me what happened earlier and I had to lecture Rainbow Dash about what she did. She apologized right away and promised she wouldn't disobey her sisters or me again. Even after our talk I could tell she was still bothered by what happened.

So, I went over to her and helped her open her gift. Once I did I showed her what I got her. That helped make her feel better. It was all three Indiana Jones movies.

She was a big fan of Indiana Jones and even dressed up as him for Halloween. So, she was happy to have the movies and wanted to watch them right away. I told them we will watch them once we finish with the gifts. And the last one to get her gift is Twilight.

Twilight is the easiest of the girls to know what to get for a gift. She loves science, she loves learning, but most importantly she loves books. The moment she began learning to read she couldn't stop reading every book she could find. From the small kid books to the longer and thicker books.

She even read all of the Harry Potter books, which she fell in love with and wanted to dress up as a wizard. So, I got her something I knew she would love. I got her three books that belong to Jules Vern. A famous author who wrote many successful fantasy stories that I knew Twilight would love.

20,000 Leagues Under the Sea, Around the World in 80 days, and Journey to the Center of the Earth. As I predicted, Twilight loved her gift and all six of the girls gave me a big hug as they tackled me to the ground. I was just glad they love their gifts. .

Once we finished we began cleaning up the mess and watch all three of the Indiana Jones movies. After six long hours once the movies ended I decided to take the girls out for a little walk. I figured it would be good for all of us. Not only to get some fresh air, but to mostly also help stretch our legs after the junk food we ate.

So, I got the girls all stretched up, I gave them their scars, and their own hats before we took off to go walking. All while reminding them of the rules. Not to go off the path, if they see a stranger not to approach them, and to stay in sight. Once they remembered the rules we took off for our walk.

 _(Twilight's pov)_

Thanks to daylight savings the sun was beginning to set as time passes. It was good for us since it meant we could enjoy the nice cool breeze. This was a great idea from our dad. We needed to get some exercise after the food we ate.

I walked beside dad, while my sisters were in front of us. Applejack is leading the group since she knew the forest better than the rest of us. Rainbow Dash is walking behind Applejack, while talking about her movie. I couldn't help but roll my eyes every time she brings up some of the scenes we saw from the film.

I still find all three films ridiculous and illogical. There is no way Indiana Jones could run past those arrows, avoid the bullets, and dodge those blades. Human reflexes aren't that quick. Still, dad makes it clear it's just a movie.

Nothing to worry about.

Rarity is walking with her…fancy hat as Rainbow Dash calls it. Rarity preferred wearing this hat and claims it is a perfect choice to wear for outside activities. I don't understand much about it, but if it is works for Rarity then that is fine with me. Pinkie Pie on the other hand is doing her usual thing.

Appearing around the forest so fast I could barely keep up with her. She was talking about the movies like our sister has been doing. But keeps bringing up how she wish she could have cooked up better food for the second movie. The food they ate…well let's just say it made us glad dad was okay with us throwing up in the garden.

Fluttershy though was humming to herself while skipping in front of dad and me. I doubt there is anyone who loves walking through the forest more than Fluttershy. She loves going around meeting all the animals in the forest, singing to them, and caring for them if they get hurt.

As we walk through the forest dad told us he had another reason to want to come out into the forest. Not just to get some fresh air, but to also because he brought us out to a lake. He told us the water was warm around this time so we could go in and have fun. That caused Pinkie Pie to be the first to leap into the water followed by Rainbow Dash and Applejack.

Rarity decided to simply stay in the grass to relax, while Fluttershy walked along the lake to find some ducks she spotted earlier in the day. I decided to stay on the grass and read one of the books dad got me. All while dad sat next to me to watch the girls play. I look up to my dad happy that he did this for us.

He always tells me I shouldn't thank him so much for the things he does for the girls. He does it because he cares about us.

I know this to be true, but I still like thanking him. Even if we aren't all blood-related. I knew this and so did my sisters. We all know we aren't related by blood, but we are still a family.

We all grew up together, we were all raised together, and we will be together no matter what. And yet…and yet as I watch my sisters play I couldn't help but have that question that has been in my mind begin to resurface.

I know dad has told us the answer many times, but I still can't help but keep wanting to ask him this…where did we come from?

I know we aren't from this world. I have studied all about unicorns and Pegasi to find they are myth. So, we must have either come from another world where our kind exit. The other though is that we are from this world, but our kind is hidden somewhere in the world.

Both are better possibilities than the one Rainbow Dash came up that we are lab experiments gone wrong. Highly unlikely since science can't control the weather, levitate things off the ground, or give flightless animals' actual wings to fly. It also can't explain Pinkie Pie breaking the laws of physics every single time…how does she do it?!

I heard my dad calling out to me and I looked up to him. He asked me what is wrong. I told him it was nothing, but he wasn't buying it. He asked once more and reassured me it will be okay if I tell him what's bothering me.

I decided there is no point of lying and tell him the truth. I told him what is wrong. From where we are from, how we ended up here, and if our families abandoned us here or if we were send here for a purpose. Once I finished I waited to hear what dad would say. I knew he wouldn't have the answers, but anything would be better than nothing.

He soon replied and I was right. He didn't know how we ended up here or why. But he felt there was a reason for it. Maybe something bad happened and our real families send us here to protect us.

Maybe they wanted to keep us safe and get us somewhere where we can be happy. He isn't sure if that is what happened, but wants to believe that to be the truth. He doesn't care though since he is happy to have found us. He is happy that he has taken care of us and that he is proud to be our father.

He is proud to have raised us all and that he is proud to have such great daughters. This made me happy to hear this.

Yes, it didn't answer my questions about where we are from, but I knew dad wouldn't have the answers. But he would say the right words to make me feel better. To make me feel good that I have a great family for support. And whatever happens that will never change.

I lean up and gave my father a big hug. I felt him pick me up and return the hug. I then heard him whisper to me how he loves me, which I soon replied with I love him too. We soon broke the hug and encouraged me to go play with my sisters.

I look over to see Rainbow Dash dropping a water balloon Rarity. This caused her to go after Rainbow Dash, while Applejack helps her. Pinkie Pie is running behind the girls with her own water balloons, while Fluttershy runs after them to keep them from scaring the ducks. I rolled my eyes and knew I had to get involved.

I gave my dad a kiss on the cheek and ran after them. To keep them from causing any trouble, but also to have a little fun on my own.

I don't know where this path of ours will take us and yet I don't care. I am just happy to be here with my sisters and have some fun. Whatever happens tomorrow we will deal with it together. As long as we are together there is nothing we cannot handle.

 **That's the end of the chapter and aww how nice. The girls got to spend their birthday together. All getting their own gifts, which to be fair isn't hard to figure out what to get them. Also, yes I have seen the series and still watching it.**

 **It's a guilty pleasure show for me, but I do feel its repeating a lot of its lessons from before. Oh well, it is still getting people to watch it. Anyways, I hope everyone likes this. And will like how things will go next time.**

 **I also want to thank you all for the reviews. I appreciate it guys and the support I am getting with this story. I thought it wouldn't go well, but I was wrong. So, thanks for proving me wrong.**

 **Also, keep in mind the updates won't be weekly. Classes are back and need to balance them out with my personal life. If you like how this went then please leave some reviews. If you didn't like this then don't leave a flame review please.**

 **Those are not welcomed here. Take care everyone and see you all next time.**


End file.
